


Be mine

by StrangeNoise



Series: Reddie Week 2020 [5]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Public proposal, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise
Summary: At the final show of his latest tour, Richie has a surprise for his boyfriend...Work No. 5 for Reddie Week. Today's prompt of choice was "Trashmouth show"...
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902409
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61
Collections: Reddie Week 2020





	Be mine

**Author's Note:**

> This has been one of these stories that's been living in my brain for almost a year now and I'm so glad I finally managed to put it into words! I hope all of you enjoy!

Richie bowed one last time and when he straightened again, his audience was looking at him, probably waiting for an encore. But Richie had something else planned for this last night of his latest tour. Carefully, he touched the right pocket of his blazer to make sure the small box with the ring he had bought months ago was still inside it. When he found it, where it was supposed to be, he cleared his throat.  
  
"You're all probably wondering what the fuck I'm still doing up here", he said, trying not to forget the words he had rehearsed so much in the panic of the moment, "You all wanna go home and do whatever it is you do when you're not watching middle-aged mentally-ill men make a fool of themselves on stage."   
  
There were some chuckles from the audience, but Richie could barely hear them over the beating of his own heart.  
  
"That's because I brought someone very special and very dear to me to celebrate the end of my tour with me. I also have a surprise for that someone and it's either going to end very nice or very embarrassing. But first I need my darling boyfriend to join me on stage."  
  
Someone off-stage pushes Eddie on stage, who had been watching the whole show from the backstage area. He stumbled into the light to the sound of thunderous applause. In the past months, Eddie's brief appearances on Richie's social media in pictures or live chats had made him a hit with his fans, and apparently, people were excited to see Richie's boyfriend in person for the first time.   
  
Eddie, on the other hand, looked more bemused than anything. He made a "what the hell is going on, Richie?!" gesture and finally stopped in front of Richie, looking unsure of what was expected of him now.   
  
Richie did his best to smile and looked confident while he felt like he was going to faint any second. But there was no backing out of this now. On a whim, he decided to ditch the little speech he had rehearsed for this occasion - he could only recall half of it anyway - and chose to improvise.   
  
"Okay, so I'm gonna keep this short and simple because everyone, who remembers my famous 2016 meltdown knows just how well I perform under stress."   
  
Eddie's eyebrows rose almost all the way up to his hairline and he looked even more confused than before. It was cute and somehow it managed to calm Richie down at least a little.  
  
"Anyway, Eddie, I could tell you a ton of stories about how I always thought I would marry you when we were kids because I was like eight and liked you an awful lot - but you're just going to call me an idiot if I do that. So, instead, I want to thank you for always sticking around these past years. We've had our ups and downs and sometimes I thought you were going to leave for good, but you never did."  
  
Richie had to interrupt himself and take a deep breath to stop his voice from trembling. In front of him, Eddie looked like it was slowly dawning on him what was happening but unlike most other times, his expression was unreadable to Richie now.   
  
"And even now when I was away and traveling all across the country you were always there for me in whatever way you could. You make me so goddamn happy and I know I drive you crazy sometimes but you stuck around until now, so I figured...maybe you'd like to stick around a little longer."  
  
Slowly, Richie went down on one knee and pulled the box out of his pocket. It took him a moment to open it with the way his fingers were shaking but eventually, he presented the ring to Eddie. The audience in the room had gone completely quiet and there was only static in Richie's ears.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
  
All Richie could hear after he had finally asked this most important of questions was the pounding of his blood in his own ears as his heart threatened to burst right out of his ribcage. At the edge of his conscious he registered people in the audience squealing or calling out things but even if he wanted to, there was no way to understand what was being said with how laser-focused he was on what Eddie was going to do.  
  
Eddie was staring down at him, his gaze going from the ring to Richie’s face and back several times. The seconds spread like hours between them and Richie was ready to claw his own skin off just to escape the agony of not knowing whether Eddie would say yes or not. Then, Eddie's gaze wandered from Richie to the excited audience filling the room and his expression darkened a little for a moment, a blush rising over his face and up to his hairline.   
  
"I told you: No public proposals", Eddie hissed, trying to keep his voice down but still loud enough for the microphone in Richie's hand to pick it up if the stifled laughter in the audience was anything to go by. Eddie spun around and glared at no one in particular, which in turn made Richie chuckle and brought his partner's attention back to him.  
  
"You're such a fucking idiot!"  
  
"So, is that a no?", Richie asked, voice trembling only slightly. He was somewhat sure that Eddie wouldn't just say no but one could never know. Especially since Eddie had indeed mentioned before that he'd prefer a private proposal over something public or even just in front of their friends. But Richie had felt he deserved something big and exciting and now he hoped he hadn't overstepped in his enthusiasm.   
  
Instead, Eddie shook his head slowly, his face breaking into a wide smile.   
  
"Of course I'll marry you, dickhead", he said with all the fondness in the world in his voice, "If only so you'll be stuck with me and I'll be allowed to complain about this for the rest of our lives."   
  
Richie wanted to say something but all that came out of his mouth was a relieved and unbelievably happy sound. With shaking fingers, he took the ring out of its box and gestured gingerly for Eddie to give him his hand. The small gold band slid onto his ring finger easily and Richie couldn't stop himself from pressing a kiss to it once it was in place.   
  
Around them, the audience erupted into cheers and applause - but Richie only had eyes for Eddie. The entire auditorium could have gone up in flames around them for all he cared as long as Eddie was with him. Despite his glasses still sitting firmly on his face, Richie's vision started to blur, and he realized he was crying. Under any other circumstance, he would have probably been embarrassed as hell to cry in front of a live audience but right now it felt justified. This was the single most beautiful moment in his life, after all.   
  
Before he knew it, the Eddie-shaped blob in front of him sank to its knees and came closer. A second later, Richie was wrapped in a tight embrace that he returned eagerly. He held onto Eddie, who was shaking just as bad as Richie himself, and tried his best to calm himself down.  
After several long moments, he managed to let go of Eddie enough to rub at his eyes until the tears stopped coming and he could see again. And just in time before Eddie leaned in and kissed Richie. Somewhere on the periphery of his conscious, Richie could still hear the audience cheering them on and it sounded like music to his ears.   
  
When the two men finally broke apart, Richie was smiling so widely his whole face was aching with it after just a few moments.   
  
"I'm your fiancé now", he whispered to Eddie, as if he couldn't believe it himself. Eddie smiled right back and made a sound that was probably supposed to be a laugh but was far closer to a sob.  
  
"You are", the other man replied, "And soon you're going to be my husband." Richie made a truly embarrassing noise at that and the audience cooed from the ranks.   
  
"What? You guys are still here? Bunch of voyeurs, the lot of you!", Richie muttered into the microphone he was still holding and was rewarded with bouts of laughter. It wasn't bad as such but now that the adrenaline was starting to seep from his body, all Richie wanted was to be alone with Eddie and bask in the happiness of knowing they were going to get married soon. Maybe this lack of privacy was one of the big downsides of a public proposal.   
  
Slowly, Richie rose to his feet and Eddie followed suit. He took Richie's hand and stayed close by his side as Richie took a moment to think of what he wanted to say next.  
  
"Anyway, guys, thanks for coming here tonight. It's been real", was what he settled on and he could practically feel Eddie roll his eyes next to him, "I have to leave now and pester my fiancé for a blowjob - because if you somehow haven't gotten the memo: I'm getting married, suckers. And you can go home and tell all your friends and social media that you were there when Richie Tozier got yelled at by his boyfriend for having the audacity to propose to him."   
Another bout of laughter followed them as Richie and Eddie left the stage.  
  
Behind the scenes, several stage workers, employees of the venue, and Richie's manager were all waiting to congratulate them. Christine, his manager since after his infamous breakdown in 2016 and helper in his proposal-plans, hugged both men before handing each of them a glass of champagne so they could drink to their engagement. They had barely gotten through half their glasses when Eddie informed Richie that Bev was blowing up his phone and demanded a Losers video chat immediately.   
  
"Guess I shouldn't have made this such a big thing if I wanted some peace and quiet afterwards...", Richie muttered as Eddie rolled his eyes once more and began typing out an answer to the group chat.   
  
  
Much later, Richie and Eddie were pressed together tightly underneath the covers and finally alone. After they had left the venue, they'd gotten home and had their impromptu video chat with their friends that had lasted way into the night. And then Eddie had reminded Richie of that blowjob he'd been talking about earlier.   
So all in all, it was almost three in the morning when they eventually settled down to sleep.  
  
Eddie was asleep within minutes, curled around Richie's left side, and with his head resting on the taller man's shoulder. He was snoring softly and his left hand, the one with the ring on it, rested comfortably on Richie's chest.   
Richie himself hadn't quite managed to wind down yet. He was tired as hell, no doubt, but some residue excitement was still coursing through his veins and every time he thought about the fact that he and Eddie would get married in the not too far future, his heart threatened to hop out of his chest.   
  
He thought back to how scared and hopeless he had been just a few years ago, hidden away in the closet and absolutely sure that Eddie would never reciprocate his feelings let alone marry him. But now he was here, the love of his life in his arms and a matching set of rings on their fingers. A stupidly wide smile spread on Richie's face as he turned a little to press a kiss to the top of Eddie’s head.  
His fiancé grumbled a little in his sleep, and with his head full of dreams of what married life with him would be like, Richie finally drifted off too...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone liked this! Comments and kudos are much appreciated and you can always say hi on twitter @NoiseStrangest !


End file.
